El viaje
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Las secuelas que la tortura y el interrogatorio dejaron en Máscara Mortal persisten, aun después de que Tezcatlipoca fue vencido. Pero no se quedan sólo en un estertor, sino que suben cada vez más de intensidad; ¿qué puede hacer el caballero para remediar esas molestias? Continuación de Espejo humeante. EPÍLOGO. (NO ESPEREN VERLO EMPAREJADO CON EL GUARDIÁN DE PISCIS)
1. A las afueras del Santuario

¡Saludos, lectores, de nueva cuenta!

Espero tengan un buen inicio de semana, no tan caluroso como el mío. Salgo de mis vacaciones para entregarles una especie de epílogo para **Espejo humeante**, ya que, recordarán, el pobre cangrejo quedó lesionado. Bueno, de esto trata esta historia, de su viaje para intentar deshacerse de sus malestares.

Muchas gracias a quienes se asomen a estos pocos capítulos y lean. Por otro lado (¡dioses, no creí nunca tener que aclarar esto!), no esperen ver emparejados a Máscara Mortal y a Afrodita, pues además de que me disgustan las parejas entre los caballeros, esta en especial, junto a la de Shun y Hyoga, me parecen tan aburridamente comunes que por mi cabeza ni ha pasado ni pasará la idea de escribir algo sobre eso.

Copyright a Kurumada, por sus bellos y torturables personajes, ahora sí, pasen a leer las desventuras del cangrejo…

**X – X – X – X**

**1.- A las afueras del Santuario**

El caballero de Cáncer observa el sendero que baja desde Aries hasta el coliseo.

–¡No!–, sigue negándose –no pienso aceptar, jamás usaría eso… Me creerán débil.

Detrás de él. Mu sonríe divertido, junto a Afrodita.

–Mu tiene razón; ¿qué va a pasarte si en todo momento mantienes tu cosmos al máximo? Te debilitarás o vas a hacer explotar a alguien. Vamos, tómalas.

–¡Que no!

Los guardianes del primer y último templo aguantan la risa. Desde que en las Doce Casas supieron que Máscara de Muerte iría al extranjero, todos intentaron adivinar a dónde, si a la playa, si a unas ruinas arqueológicas o a alguna ciudad, si por vacaciones, si a causa de una misión, si ellos también debían mantenerse alertas. La diosa los tranquilizó. Es algo personal, ya solicitó mi permiso, le dijo a Aioros en el salón del Patriarca, pensándose a solas. El caballero de Sagitario asintió, se puso de pie y se retiró. Ya en las escalinatas se encontró con Aioria. Su hermano menor platicaba con Milo en voz muy baja, mientras ambos daban breves vistazos hacia los templos más cercanos. Luego de eso, hasta Kiki deseaba acompañar a Máscara de Muerte en sus vacaciones.

Afrodita estaba enterado de lo del viaje desde antes, desde el enfrentamiento con aquel dios, Tezcatlipoca. Piscis iba a acompañar a su amigo. Él y Mu sabían también las razones del caballero de Cáncer para alejarse del Santuario durante un tiempo quizá corto, quizá largo.

–Cree que saliendo va a recuperarse de las secuelas de aquel sueño–, comentó Afrodita con el guardián de Aries una noche, luego de su turno. Piscis recordó el llanto inusual de Máscara de Muerte y Mu aquel "ellos me quemaron los pies" que lo hizo apretar los puños mientras escuchaba junto con Shiryu al otro lado de la puerta.

Y entonces decidieron ayudarlo los dos, más allá de que Piscis fuera con él. La siguiente noche, Afrodita hizo su guardia en el templo de Cáncer, al lado de su amigo.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

Máscara Mortal, con los ojos en una de tantas constelaciones y las manos húmedas, decidió ignorarlo.

–Contéstame siquiera…

–Estoy bien, ¿por qué habría de pasarme algo?

Hubo silencio. El caballero de Piscis no supo si era correcto recordarle a su amigo cómo fue que se quebró esa noche, luego de cinco días de dormir y de una borrachera. Seguro si lo hacía traer a su memoria el abrazo de Mu y los sollozos que se lanzan igual que si fueran una respiración, iba a ganarse una bofetada como la que él mismo le había dado a Aries esa ocasión.

–No sé, tú dime… En las cabañas de los guardias se rumora que ya en unos días te irás de viaje.

–Metiches–, Afrodita negó en silencio. Terco como él solo, pensó.

–Recuerda que voy a ir contigo.

El guardián de Cáncer elevó su cosmos, se levantó, y recargado en una de las columnas de la entrada principal de su templo, observó al duodécimo caballero con el ceño fruncido.

–No, Afrodita, ya lo pensé mejor; esto es algo que debo tratar de arreglar yo solo.

El caballero de Piscis decidió no decir nada más. Por la mañana bajó a ver a Mu. Aries acomodaba las mantas de la cama de su aprendiz.

–¿No deberías dejar que el propio Kiki haga eso, Mu?–, preguntó desde la entrada, los brazos cruzados, diciéndose que su compañero era demasiado gentil. Podría malcriar al niño.

La voz de Afrodita sobresaltó al guardián del primer templo.

–Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte. Buen día.

–Buenos días–, respondió Mu al saludo mientras doblaba una prenda percudida.

–Kiki debería responsabilizarse de su habitación.

–No es nada. Si puedo, voy a ayudarle.

Piscis sonrió, pensando qué haría de tener un aprendiz a su cargo. Tal vez lo mismo que Mu, susurró para después ir con Aries hasta la entrada.

–¿Qué pasa?, te noto preocupado–, preguntó el discípulo del Patriarca.

–Quiero ayudar a Máscara de Muerte, pero no se deja.

–Ni se dejará, Afrodita–, lo interrumpió Mu antes de sentarse en las escalinatas, de suspirar mientras alzaba la vista hacia una amplitud ya azul, sin sombra de nubes.

–Sí; también me parece extraño… Por un momento pensé que después de muerto Ikki iba a haber dos soles siguiéndose uno al otro.

Mu se volvió para ver a Afrodita. Su voz calma, como la de él mismo, seguía flotando bajo los días gracias al Fénix y a su hermano. Ninguno de los caballeros dorados se había atrevido a mencionar nada delante de su diosa. Lo que supieron fue gracias a que Milo había obligado a Dohko a hablar después de un juego de cartas. El maestro de Shiryu perdió y tuvo que pagar la apuesta.

Les dijo que Athena estaba demasiado afligida, que se culpaba, que le hubiera gustado que Ikki trajera a Shun de vuelta, que no se sentía digna del título de diosa, que con gusto tomaría el lugar de sus caballeros de bronce…

–Prométanme que actuarán como si no supieran nada, ¿de acuerdo? Si no, los Cien Dragones van a despertarlos una de estas noches, y ni en el Yomotsu van a librarse de ellos–, agregó viendo por el rabillo del ojo al caballero de Cáncer.

Pero una amenaza no era necesaria; sus amigos tenían el gesto sombrío y las ganas de llorar anudadas en el cuello.

–¿Verdad que no es nada divertido, jóvenes? –reclamó el caballero de Libra antes de abandonar la mesa con un puñetazo.

Cáncer y el Escorpión se miraron. La culpa no estaba en las cartas ocultas entre las ropas de Milo sino en el honor del antiguo maestro: había perdido y pagaba sin más, sin sospechar que ese caballero le había hecho trampa.

–Dos soles… Muy gracioso, pero no le vayas a decir eso a Dohko, Afrodita, podrías comenzar una batalla de los Mil Días.

Los dos caballeros rieron apenas, y ese rumor se perdió entre la actividad de los aprendices, que subía desde el coliseo. La vida cotidiana ahí, en el Santuario, los días transcurriendo en el pueblo cercano, en las ciudades y más allá de las fronteras de Grecia. La normalidad. Pero estaba el recuerdo de los dos hermanos que se sacrificaron, además del malestar del caballero de Cáncer.

–No importa lo que piense, voy a ir con él lo quiera o no.

Mu de Aries no lo escuchó. Estaba viendo cómo se acercaba su aprendiz.

–Tengo una idea para que no necesite elevar su cosmos todo el tiempo–, dijo de pronto. Kiki tropezó y Afrodita volteó a mirar cómo su compañero se levantaba a ayudar al pelirrojo.

**X – X – X – X**

No tardo, se despidió de su aprendiz el guardián del primer templo.

–No se preocupe, señor Mu–, le respondió el niño. El caballero sonrió antes de alejarse.

En el pueblo, Aries recorrió algunas tiendas. Era muy temprano, había pocas abiertas y en todas vendían remedios para enfermedades leves, gasas, vendajes, pero nada de lo que buscaba. Creo que será más tiempo del que había pensado, se dijo.

Y entonces lo vio: un anciano que se impulsaba sobre su silla de ruedas. Un poco más allá, recargadas en el muro frontal de una casa verde, un par de muletas dibujaban una línea sobre la pintura ya desgastada. El caballero negó en silencio, imaginándose el avance de una enfermedad sin remedio, pensando que tal vez adentro, entre el brazo de un sillón y los libreros, había un bastón anterior a las muletas y a la silla de ruedas.

–Buen día–, saludó el caballero inclinándose un poco. El anciano apenas lo miró.

–Buenos días, perdone a mi padre–, lo sobresaltó una joven. Mu la había visto antes, en el comercio donde vendían pan.

–Perdón, señorita, no quisiera molestarla… Yo…

Y entre titubeos, el caballero le explicó que estaba buscando unas muletas.

–Si es posible, me gustaría comprarle esas.

La joven lo observó. Sabía de los habitantes del Santuario, del guerrero venido del Tíbet que vigilaba la primera casa, pues alguna vez su madre la mandó a llevar pedidos de pan a los alrededores del coliseo.

–Que sea un obsequio, caballero; de todos modos mi padre ya no va a usarlas.

Mu observó las piernas del hombre, la cabeza entrecana, y esa apariencia de muñeco de ventrílocuo que cargaba su cuerpo. Vio también su rostro, no tan agrietado como sus manos. Y sintió pena por el hombre, por un organismo de mediana edad al cual se le vienen encima, de golpe, los años que le restan de vida, más que maduros en unos cuantos meses, echados a perder.

–No puedo aceptarlas–. Mu rebuscó en los bolsillos y encontró varias monedas, un par de billetes, y se los extendió a la muchacha. –Mire, es todo lo que traigo.

–No, así está bien, ustedes nos protegen–, respondió ella sin separar las manos del delantal, rechazando con debilidad el pago. Su padre apretó los brazos de la silla.

–Pero de cualquier modo no puedo llevarme así algo que no es mío. Por favor…

El caballero de Aries metió el dinero en la bolsa del delantal de ella, tomó las muletas y se alejó después de ensayar una reverencia delante del hombre, que escupió en el suelo cuando Mu se hubo retirado.

De regreso en el Santuario, el guardián de Aries se dedicó a limpiar la madera, a retirarle cualquier posible astilla, a fin de dejar las muletas listas para Máscara de Muerte. Así no tendrá que elevar su cosmos ni sufrir por apoyar la totalidad de su peso en sus pies, pensó Mu, considerando también la posibilidad de que su compañero le rompiera las muletas en la cabeza.

–Tendré que obligarlo a aceptarlas. Quizás Afrodita piense en algo para ayudarme.

Minutos más tarde subió a Piscis. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, dijo Afrodita, y ambos bajaron a buscar a Cáncer, que iba camino del coliseo para empezar los entrenamientos del medio día.

–Buenos días…, tardes–, lo alcanzó Mu a la entrada de Aries.

Silencio.

–Mu tiene un regalo para ti, cangrejo.

Máscara de Muerte apenas si volteó para mirar horrorizado el par de muletas que le ofrecía el caballero de Aries.

–¡No!

Sus amigos sabían que se negaría.

–Así no te debilitarás porque no será necesario tener tu cosmos encendido permanentemente–, aconsejó Mu.

El caballero, junto a Afrodita, rogó en repetidas ocasiones. Y el caballero de Cáncer continuó y continúa rechazando el ofrecimiento

–No pienso aceptar, jamás usaría eso… Me creerían débil.

**X – X – X – X**

…**Continúa…**

**La autora se oculta detrás de una columna mientras cierto caballero la busca, pregunta por ella a Aioria, a Ikki, sin respuesta. Ojalá no se le ocurra buscar en su propia casa, piensa ella, aguantando la respiración, sabe que el guardián de Cáncer le reclamará, como es su costumbre, pues él no ve ningún apoyo en esos artefactos, sino una manera más de torturarlo dentro de sus historias…**


	2. Ciudad de México

¡Buenos días en esta casi media, semana, lectores!

Muchas gracias a quienes se han asomado a este breve epílogo con el caballero psicópata del Santuario. **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer** me recordó que hoy es el cumpleaños del dulce Masky (¡No me digas así! Se acerca el caballero y la autora corre a esconderse en la última sala de la biblioteca donde trabaja). Y bueno, debido a esta fecha, decidí hacer una actualización doble de este fic, que cerrará la historia iniciada en **Espejo humeante** y **Nanahuatzin**.

Espero disfruten leyendo, gracias **Mel** por tu comentario en el capítulo inicial, sí, Mascarita no quiere las muletas, y bueno, el carnerito es muy lindo, se preocupa por sus compañeros ya verás qué pasa.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus lindos y atormentables pesonajes. Ya pueden pasar a leer, la continuación de esta historia, dedicada a las fans de Cáncer, a **InatZiggy–Stardust**, amiga espero verte pronto por acá, que todo mejore. Te extraño.

**X – X – X – X**

**2.- Ciudad de México**

Máscara de Muerte, sonrojado, ve a la muchacha de uniforme azul cargar parte de su equipaje. Luego mira a Afrodita, quien lleva una mochila enorme en la espalda y en la mano izquierda la maleta de su amigo.

–No sé cómo diablos dejé que me convencieran–, le dice, susurrando. Afrodita niega en silencio y aguanta la risa.

–Órdenes del Patriarca–, responde luego de cambiar de mano la maleta de Máscara Mortal, a quien le llega el turno de negar con la cabeza.

El guerrero aferra las muletas. Delante del guardián de Piscis no puede aceptarlo, pero ahora cree que Mu tuvo una excelente idea: no es necesario que encienda su cosmos ni que se apoye por completo en unos pies que lo matan la mayor parte del tiempo.

–No me parece bien que uno de los doce de la élite se exhiba usando… esto…

El caballero dorado aprieta las manos, mira su sombra en el suelo. Esbelta, difuminada entre los pasos de otros tantos turistas quienes, en su prisa, le abren paso al joven enfermo o accidentado, quizás, en recuperación.

El suelo del aeropuerto se parece al del salón patriarcal. Máscara de Muerte sigue viéndose, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras un dolor punzante sube por sus piernas y otro le quema la espalda. Vuelve a escuchar a Shion:

–Es una orden.

Junto al trono, Mu sostiene las muletas que antes le ofreciera en la casa de Aries.

–P-pero…

–Llévatelas, dije. ¡Ah!, y Afrodita va a ir contigo.

–…chismoso…–, le reclama al guardián de Aries Máscara Mortal. No puede creer que, como si se tratara de niños acusándose con su mamá, Mu pidiera el apoyo del Patriarca para obligarlo a aceptar las muletas y la compañía de su amigo.

–Te ayudan a caminar sin que tengas que elevar tu cosmos todo el tiempo–, dice Afrodita, en el aeropuerto, ya cerca de las puertas de salida.

–No es cierto, me estorban. Además parezco desvalido.

El caballero de Piscis sonríe, observa a la empleada de la línea de aviones que los trajo desde España, donde esperaron un par de horas para transbordar. La joven no deja de ver a Máscara de Muerte. El ajustado pantalón de mezclilla, la chamarra anudada en la cintura, su playera color coral… Seguro se conduele del enfermo, pobrecito, tan joven, piensa Afrodita y asiente; la empleada acaba de ofrecerse a buscar un taxi que los lleve al hotel.

–Yes, please.

El caballero de Cáncer voltea, un signo de interrogación en los ojos.

–Fue a buscarte un taxi, Mascarita–, su amigo inclina un poco la cabeza, como tratando de encontrarle forma a una pintura abstracta. –Esa chica no te ha quitado los ojos de encima, seguro es por lo de las muletas.

–Eso es ridículo, ella sólo…

Los pasos de la empleada acercándose lo interrumpen. ¿Afrodita tendrá razón? El caballero la observa mientras camina junto a su amigo detrás de ella, mientras Piscis se adelanta, le ofrece una propina y ella la rechaza. Oh, no! It's my job, dice al abrir la portezuela y ayudarle a Máscara Mortal para que se deslice en el asiento trasero.

–Thank you–, responde Afrodita antes de meter las maletas en la cajuela del auto amarillo y blanco. Sonríe, la joven roza la mejilla del caballero de Cáncer.

–¿Viste?

Máscara de Muerte, sonrojado, observa el trascurrir de la gente al otro lado de la ventana. Afrodita toma el lugar del copiloto y le da al chofer una tarjeta con el domicilio del hotel. Está cerca.

Pronto a ambos lados del taxi desfila lo gris de los edificios, una atmósfera cargada del humo de los escapes, jardines cuya exuberancia se sacrifica para darle espacio a una avenida de ocho carriles. También se escucha la voz estridente de quienes se ofrecen a limpiar un parabrisas, de los que venden desde una bolsa blanca y pequeña para la basura hasta una actuación en la que deben convertirse en un dragón y arrojar fuego. Los caballeros, sin querer, se sumergen en la indiferencia de los otros automovilistas: Afrodita pone atención al camino, a los señalamientos, y Máscara de Muerte cierra los ojos, pensando en cómo sería el paisaje si aquel joven monarca no hubiera sido vencido.

Los semáforos en rojo suman algunos minutos, pero de todos modos el camino es corto. Así, los tres hombres bajan del taxi: Afrodita ayuda a su amigo como puede y el chofer saca el equipaje de la cajuela. Después de recibir un pago en dólares, el hombre deja a sus pasajeros en el amplio lobby de un hotel.

Máscara de Muerte sigue como hipnotizado, al interior de sus pensamientos. Afrodita da a un empleado de corbata rojísima los datos que le pide. El caballero de Piscis está casi tan perdido como Cáncer; sólo sabe que un par de horas después de la reunión con él y con Mu, el Patriarca lo llamó para que Athena le diera los datos de un hotel muy próximo al aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México, la reservación, dinero suficiente y los boletos de avión.

–Lamento no poder hacer más por el caballero de Cáncer–, dijo Saori a un sonrojado Afrodita.

–Es usted… Muy generosa. Muchas gracias–, el guardián de Piscis hizo una reverencia antes de guardar los boletos, el dinero y la información del hotel. Creo que será mejor que tú conserves eso, si Máscara Mortal lo lleva podría perderlo, escuchó decir a la diosa, no para burlarse, sino como una preocupación.

–Estoy de acuerdo con usted, estos últimos días ha estado muy distraído–, murmuró el caballero antes de regresar al último templo a preparar el equipaje que ahora dos empleados llevan hasta una habitación doble en el tercer piso del hotel.

–¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta aquí?–, pregunta Máscara de Muerte ya a solas, a una ventana cubierta con una cortina blanca, larga hasta tocar la alfombra color vino que, seguro, tienen todas las habitaciones.

Al caballero de Piscis también le parece irreal estar tan lejos de Grecia, del continente europeo. No sabe cuál es la conexión entre este país y los habitantes del Santuario de Athena. La posesión de Shura, la muerte de Shun para convertirse en el nuevo sol, el sexto, según la mitología anterior a estos edificios que es posible encontrar casi en cualquier lugar, la aparición de Tezcatlipoca y su pelea contra el Fénix, y ahora los remanentes de la pesadilla de Cáncer, los que lo obligaron a un viaje en cuya normalidad se esconde una especie de extrañeza.

–Yo tampoco sé…

Máscara Mortal se mesa los cabellos, arroja las muletas a un lado de la cama y se tira sobre una colcha mullida, cuyo color arena parece arrullarlo hasta hacer que duerma. Afrodita deja su mochila en el suelo y sale al pasillo. Quiere tomar algo, quiere una sala de computadoras donde pueda obtener información acerca de los transportes, de las bibliotecas.

Al llegar al lobby y buscar con la vista, el caballero localiza la entrada al bar. Se dirige ahí con paso lento, echa un vistazo y va a acodarse en la barra. Un mesero le da la carta. Afrodita lee, en la página izquierda está la traducción al inglés, en la derecha, el nombre de las bebidas y los platillos en español, el precio.

"Tequila", trata de pronunciar sin mucha suerte Piscis, repasando las pocas páginas de una carta impresa en colores ocre y marrón. El mesero que se la acercó se para a su derecha; espera su orden.

–Dejilla–, el hombre lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido y Afrodita, agradeciendo que es el único cliente a esa hora, decide señalar esa palabra que llamara su atención. –Please, thanks.

El mesero asiente y se retira llevándose la carta. Unos minutos después pone frente al caballero dos vasos pequeños, llenos hasta el tope con un líquido casi transparente, y un plato con limones partidos por mitad. Afrodita observa los vasos, no muy convencido, antes de dar un sorbo pequeño.

–Así que ya empezaste, Piscis–, lo interrumpe Máscara Mortal. Afrodita se cubre los labios con una servilleta y empieza a toser.

–Me asustaste–, reclama el caballero después de recuperarse.

–Ajá–, Mascara Mortal aguanta una carcajada e imita a su amigo. –¿Qué es esto?

–No me acuerdo cómo se llama, sabe más o menos como el vodka de esa vez en Rodorio.

El guardián de Cáncer se acomoda en un banco próximo y observa al cantinero limpiar un vaso largo con una franela. Suspira. Afrodita voltea a verlo antes de terminarse lo que pidió, antes de frotarse las mejillas y apretar los ojos.

–¿Qué sigue?–, pregunta.

–No sé, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué vine a buscar siquiera.

Afrodita parpadea un par de veces, de pronto somnoliento. –Podríamos empezar buscando alguna información acerca de ese antiguo gobernante.

–Sí, pero eso será mañana. Estoy cansado.

Yo también, susurra Afrodita, pide la cuenta, sale junto a su amigo y juntos abordan el elevador.

**X – X – X – X**

Máscara de Muerte observa cómo Afrodita se pierde entre los estantes.

–¿Tú, un ratón de biblioteca? Nunca lo hubiera creído.

–Tiene sus desventajas ser vecino de Camus… Ya no te burles y mejor ayúdame con los títulos, que el español se parece un poco al italiano, ¿o no?

El caballero de Cáncer asiente divertido. Recuerda bastante del idioma, pues en repetidas ocasiones lo ha escuchado de Shura, de Dio.

–Quién te viera, todo un experto, ya tengo como para un mes, quizá dos. ¿Usarás lentes, Degel?–, Afrodita lo mira extrañado. A diferencia de Máscara Mortal, Piscis casi no lee el español; lo entiende y lo habla, pero apenas si puede leerlo. –El caballero de Acuario de la anterior Guerra Santa, no puedo creer que no lo conozcas.

–No, ¿y tú cómo sabes su nombre?

Máscara Mortal guarda silencio, recordándose como otro ratón asiduo a los libros que buscaba, junto a Camus, entre esos volúmenes viejísimos, en las estanterías del fondo de la biblioteca de Acuario.

–Camus me lo dijo–, en parte eso es verdad.

–Sí, claro… Mira, creo que es aquí, ¿qué dice?–, Afrodita señala una pequeña placa de letras negras. Historia de México, logra descifrar junto a su amigo, y después ambos empiezan a recorrer los títulos del estante.

Revolución, 1968, la Independencia, _Los indios de México_, de Fernando Benítez, Miguel León-Portilla, _Visión de los vencidos_… Es más difícil de lo que habían pensado. Pero les agrada estar ahí, aunque Máscara de Muerte no piense aceptarlo ni ahora ni después, le gusta. El tapiz de los sillones a la entrada, las computadoras donde guardan la base de datos, los estantes claros, puestos como las fichas de un dominó. Es un lugar tranquilo, se dice el caballero mientras recuerda la pequeña biblioteca de Rodorio, donde los pocos estantes lo dejaron mucho más que confundido.

–Debería parecerse más a esta–, dice en voz alta sin notarlo.

–¿Qué?

–La biblioteca de Rodorio.

–¡¿Cómo?! Tú… ¿Al final sí…?

–No. Olvida lo que dije, todavía tengo sueño–, responde a su amigo.

Sí, es grande y agradable la biblioteca, pero no encuentran algo que les ayude. Los dos guerreros salen luego de un par de horas, las hojas de papel tan blancas como las llevaban. Afrodita se busca en los bolsillos los boletos de ese tren anaranjado y subterráneo que los trajo justo a una calle de la biblioteca, y que pasa muy cerca del hotel donde se hospedan. Mientras, Máscara de Muerte se pelea con las muletas a fin de atravesar el parque y bajar las escaleras de la estación sin causar piedad entre los otros pasajeros.

Ya en el vagón, sentado junto a la puerta, Cáncer apoya el hombro derecho cerca de un extinguidor diminuto, cierra los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula: el dolor empieza a quemarle la espalda y las plantas de los pies. El caballero siente también una punzada en la cabeza, punzada que lo hace desear que ese amontonadero de gente explote, el vendedor gritón incluido.

–Por Athena, que ya se calle–, pide para sí. –Si vuelve a vociferar tendré la satisfacción de ver su horrenda cara en mi templo.

Afrodita ríe, trata de poner atención al vendedor pero entre las voces y un aparato de sonido cada vez más próximo no lo logra.

–¿Qué dice?

–Está vendiendo un libro, es de Carlos Fuentes, es de amor y de fantasmas, se desarrolla en la ciudad de México, está escrito por entero en segunda persona, como si le hablara al lector en turno–, repite su amigo, como puede, las palabras de quien está a punto de abandonar el vagón por la puerta más cercana. Esa letanía, en vez de aminorar el dolor del caballero, lo aumenta, llevándolo hasta su nuca.

–Creo que le gustará a Shura–, dice Afrodita, detiene al muchacho antes de que abandone el vagón, le pide dos ejemplares, paga con un billete sin ver la denominación y niega con la cabeza cuando van a darle a cambio varias monedas.

La prisa, los ríos incesantes de cabezas, hombros, mochilas, bolsos y pasos, hacen que los caballeros dorados salgan por la primera escalera que tienen delante. Es la misma estación que está a un par de calles del hotel, pero el paisaje parece distinto. Hace rato no estaba este jardín, le dice Afrodita a Máscara Mortal, desorientado. Cáncer no pone atención: en la acera de enfrente se alzan dos ventanales en los que se exhiben libros.

–Quizás…

Y mientras Afrodita localiza la esquina donde bajaron para abordar ese tren llamado metro, el italiano se dirige hacia los ventanales.

–¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?–, le dice una empleada de anteojos.

–¿Cuauhtémoc?–, responde el caballero y la joven lo conduce hasta una sección de biografías, pone en sus manos un libro pequeño, no muy grueso.

"La civilización azteca no concluyó a consecuencia de su edad senil, sino asesinada trágicamente", descifra el caballero en la introducción. No puede evitar los recuerdos: ese lago apestoso a muerte, cundido de cuerpos, la joven inclinada junto a él, curando las quemaduras que el fuego dejara en sus plantas, el pelirrojo y sus preguntas, sus hombres sirviéndose del cuerpo de la joven, lleno de golpes. Asesinada; sí, el autor ha usado la palabra correcta.

–¿Quién…?

Las pastas responden a una pregunta hecha a medias. Salvador Toscano, muerto en 1949. Desde entonces debe haber más información, murmura Máscara de Muerte, seguro.

–Te estaba hablando, ¿qué pasó?–, lo interrumpe Afrodita. El guardián de Cáncer da un respingo y casi suelta el libro.

–Mira–, le dice, poniendo frente a sus ojos las páginas iniciales de la biografía. Piscis hojea el libro, llega hasta el final. Una palabra le llama la atención, pues la vio escrita en otro volumen, uno verde, de pasta dura. Mayas; "mientras sus cenizas quedaron ocultas allá en tierras mayas", le ayuda a leer Máscara Mortal.

–Voy a llevármelo de todos modos, aunque creo que debe haber información nueva, mira, el libro es de hace casi cincuenta años. Si Cuauhtémoc fue tan importante debieron seguir buscando su tumba hasta dar con ella, ¿no crees?

Afrodita asiente no muy convencido. Puede ser, susurra mientras se acerca también a la caja, el libro sobre los mayas en la mano.

**X – X – X – X**

…**Continúa…**

**El guardián de Cáncer busca y rebusca en su templo. Supone que habrá algún regalo para él, pero todavía no lo encuentra. La autora, desde su escondite, avisa a los lectores que pasen a leer el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. En el camino

Copyright a Kurumada, ya pueden pasar a leer… Espero estén disfrutando de esa doble entrega cumpleañera.

**X – X – X – X**

**3.- En el camino**

Estoy aquí porque debía acompañar a mi amigo, estoy aquí por órdenes del Patriarca, repite para sí Afrodita mientras se recoge el cabello y retira el sudor de sus sienes con un pañuelo que tira por la ventana.

–¿Por qué no quisiste venir en avión?–, pregunta más para escuchar algo diferente a los berridos de un niño allá, en el fondo del autobús.

–Era más fácil así–, responde Máscara Mortal. Piscis aprieta los ojos y se vacía en la nuca los restos de agua de su botella. Cáncer bebe de una cerveza oculta dentro de una bolsa de papel. Es la segunda desde que salieron de la terminal de autobuses, momento en el que el niño o niña comenzó a gritar pidiendo agua, frituras, una manzana, a su papá, el oso con el que jugaba ayer y que ahora ya no tiene.

Tal vez sí haya sido más fácil: formarse, pedir un pasaje al estado de Guerrero, esperar en unos asientos azules cuya incomodidad penetra en los muslos, subir a un autobús con un solo baño, televisión y radio, pero ahora Afrodita no puede soportar las quejas de ese mocoso, el calor que gotea por fuera de las ventanillas, y esa voz estridente dentro de una película que no entiende ni intenta comprender.

–No lo creo. En avión iríamos más rápido y con mayor comodidad. En un avión ese mugroso niño estaría durmiendo, sin molestar a nadie, quizá ni siquiera lo habrían admitido, por escandaloso. Además, a un avión no se le ponchan las llantas… ¡¿Estás siquiera escuchándome?! Dioses, hace tanto calor aquí, pero tal vez por eso mismo, por el calor, es que imagino que me quejo cuando en realidad estoy callado, ¿por qué tenías de cancelar la reservación que hizo Athena en la ciudad, por qué no quisiste llamarla? ¿Ya pensaste en lo que haremos al llegar? No conocemos nada ni a nadie, ¿dónde diablos vamos a dejar el equipaje? Y tú con tus muletas…

Máscara de Muerte sonríe, promete grabarse cada una de las palabras de su amigo para repetirlas en cuanto Afrodita asegure no ser más un narcisista, un presumido.

–Te pareces al mocoso ese, ya nada más te falta berrear.

La voz de Afrodita se detiene en seco, el rostro del caballero está rojo de vergüenza. –Si estuviéramos en el coliseo…

–Pero no estamos, así que te aguantas. Si quieres pelea, al regreso con gusto acepto tu desafío.

–Tengo calor –responde Piscis luego de unos instantes de silencio. El chofer pone en marcha el motor y el paisaje vuelve a dispersarse al otro lado de las ventanas.

Ahora que el niño de los asientos finales se ha quedado dormido, que el aire acondicionado seca las gotas de sudor que hay en más de una frente, Afrodita aprecia la comodidad del respaldo, y como varios pasajeros, va quedándose dormido de a poco.

–Te dejo el asiento de la ventana–, le dice de pronto Máscara de Muerte. Y él acepta, se recorre al otro asiento para cruzar los brazos y cerrar de nuevo los ojos. Pero el paisaje le espanta parte de la somnolencia de hace rato. La tierra, los árboles dispersos, antenas y cables que transportan quizá conversaciones, quizás imágenes. Lo apacible de afuera, junto al silencio, al vaivén del autobús, va difuminando la molestia anterior del caballero. Es un sitio agradable México, sí, se dice Afrodita y saca el disco que compró luego de aquella visita a esa librería, de consultar varios sitios en internet buscando información más reciente que la biografía de Cuauhtémoc.

–¿No que tenías tanto sueño, pecesucho?

Afrodita sonríe. Es una lástima no poder escucharlo, susurra. Máscara de Muerte casi le arrebata el disco, rompe el empaque y abre la caja.

–El hombre se parece a los que aparecieron en tu sueño, ¿cierto?–, pregunta Afrodita. El caballero de Cáncer apenas asiente, mira la oscuridad, el haz luminoso que cae de lleno sobre ese rostro de papel lustroso y pigmentos, la barbilla alta del hombre de la imagen y su búsqueda de algo dentro de la luminosidad que lo baña.

–"La otra conquista", es de una película, o eso dice aquí… Sí, a mí también me gustaría oírlo ya –responde Máscara Mortal, guardando el disco en la mochila que cargó la empleada del aeropuerto a su llegada.

–Ey, eso es mío–, se queja Afrodita.

–Era… Ya lo oirás cuando regresemos.

Una mueca tuerce los labios de Afrodita. Pero el caballero no se queda cruzado de brazos. Quiere sostener algo entre los dedos para no sentir el tiempo y que el camino se haga más corto; así que saca de su enorme mochila uno de los libros que le compró a ese muchacho en el metro. La imagen de la portada se parece a la del disco, sólo que hay verde entre los colores y ninguna persona que arrostre el haz luminoso.

–Aurragh.

–¿Qué?

–¿Cómo se pronuncia esto?–, Afrodita le alarga el libro a Cáncer. Máscara de Muerte rueda los ojos y toma el delgadísimo libro casi con fastidio.

–Aura; ese es el título.

–Aura–, repite Piscis, sonríe. –Suena bien, me gustará leerlo.

–Sí, pero necesitas clases, y muchas.

–Encontraré el modo de chantajear a Shura para que me ayude. Mientras léelo tú.

Pero no teng… Máscara de Muerte no alcanza a quejarse, lo interrumpe el libro puesto ya en sus manos.

El caballero lo abre. Es muy breve y la letra, pequeña, quizá demasiado. "El hombre caza y lucha. La mujer intriga y sueña; es la madre de la fantasía, de los dioses. Posee la segunda visión, las alas que le permiten volar hacia el infinito del deseo y de la imaginación… Los dioses son como los hombres: nacen y mueren sobre el pecho de una mujer…", lee después de aguzar la vista.

–¿Eso es del autor?

–No sé, aquí hay otro nombre: Jules Michelet.

–Es muy bello–, dice Afrodita. Su amigo ya no lee más. Le devuelve el libro y observa la pantalla que grita algo en inglés en lo alto de la cabina del chofer. Afrodita guarda el libro en su mochila, junto con el otro, el suyo, y aspira hondo antes de tratar de dormir.

Al poco tiempo, la respiración de Piscis se hace regular, suave. Los ojos cerrados, la cabeza vuelta de lado, hacia un paisaje ahora sin árboles. Sí; Afrodita acabó por dormirse. Lo mismo le gustaría hacer a Máscara de Muerte, dormir o aturdirse con las voces del televisor, que se le antojan silentes, o casi.

Pero le es imposible. Después del párrafo con el que abre ese libro es imposible. Porque el caballero vuelve a pensar, como un obseso, en la joven que defendió en el lago, la misma que curó sus heridas y sufrió vejaciones en presencia suya, sin que pudiera hacer nada por ella. Inútil, inservible, se dice una vez y otra y otra y otra más Cáncer. Él es un guerrero, él lucha, ella soñaba, con vencer al enemigo, con observar otro día sobre una tierra conocida, la que su padre gobernara. Ella deseaba, imaginaba, aunque también luchaba. Y él, ahora, siente que al acariciar sus senos con la mirada fue como si naciera y muriera sobre ella. Ella, esa joven que le brindó su hospitalidad al curarle las heridas, que palpó su frente y sus mejillas buscando una fiebre, un mal invisible, distinto a las marcas de un puñetazo. Como una madre preocupada. ¿Por qué demonios no fue capaz de ayudarla? Esos hombres se cansaron de violarla, ¿y él? Es un caballero de Athena. Y aun así, aun con esa fuerza que rasga el cielo y abre grietas en la tierra, lo único que la joven obtuvo de él fue una mirada intrusa y una erección.

–¿Por qué rayos tenía que leer eso?–, se queja. Y su voz no alcanza para despertar al caballero de Piscis. Eso es bueno; así no tendrá que darle ninguna explicación.

**X – X – X – X**

El sol de la tarde recibe a ambos guerreros nada más dejar atrás una portezuela maltrecha, el par de equipajes, en espalda y manos, rivalizando con el peso de las urnas de su armadura. Máscara de Muerte mira más allá de la entrada de esa terminal de autobuses y Afrodita extraña a la empleada que les ayudó con el equipaje de Cáncer.

–¡Por Athena, qué calor tan endemoniado hace! Necesito agua, un baño… ¿Ya sabes dónde vamos a quedarnos, genio?

El caballero dorado se reiría de ese berrinche, "estás peor que señorita", le respondería a Piscis de no intentar pensar en el alojamiento y la comida.

–Deja de quejarte, estoy tratando de pensar y no me dejas…

Afrodita se acomoda el cabello pegado a la nuca, deja la maleta y la pequeña mochila de su amigo en el suelo terregoso, se acomoda el enorme equipaje que trae a la espalda y observa en dirección a la mirada de Cáncer.

–Dioses, no veo nada más que ondas de calor sobre esas piedras, ¿o es tierra, qué opinas?–, murmura Afrodita más para molestar al guardián del cuarto templo. Pero él no le responde. Cáncer aspira profundo; los reclamos del caballero de Piscis guardan en sí un núcleo de verdad: ¿dónde van a quedarse?

–Vámonos de aquí. Seguro afuera hay alguien que ofrezca alojamiento. Es una terminal, hay muchos turistas.

Afrodita suspira sintiéndose un niño de seis años, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió? Por estar molestándolo, se dice al tiempo de seguir a Máscara de Muerte a la salida.

El caballero dorado de Piscis sonríe junto a Cáncer: afuera están varios caseríos acurrucados junto a las cumbres, adormilados en valles amplísimos, arcos blancos y calles empedradas. Es un bello lugar, piensa, después de todo.

–Es lindo–, dice a nadie, pues el italiano se aleja para buscar a alguien que les ayude a encontrar una pensión cercana, un guía que los lleve a la tumba de ese emperador, Cuauhtémoc. –¡Eh, espérame!

Afrodita vuelve a tomar el equipaje de su amigo y lo sigue, caminando, como él, detrás de un hombre moreno que los lleva unas cuantas calles más allá. Los tres se detienen delante de una casa amplia, de dos pisos.

Una vez dentro el guardián de Cáncer pide y paga el alojamiento para los dos durante tres noches, luego de poner varias monedas en la mano de quien los guiara. Una mujer, seguro la dueña de la casa, los lleva a la planta alta y abre dos puertas contiguas, de madera barnizada.

–Toma–, Afrodita casi avienta la maleta y la mochila de su amigo en un escritorio pequeño. –Pega en la pared si me necesitas… Aunque espero que no–, agrega con una sonrisa chueca y sale a un pasillo sin alfombra.

–Gracias…, por todo–, susurra el guardián de Cáncer.

Después de escuchar la puerta Máscara Mortal acomoda las muletas junto a una cama angosta y se acuesta sobre las mantas sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos. Pasan sólo unos instantes para que ambos caballeros duerman; el viaje en el autobús todavía les pesa en los hombros.

Ya entrada la noche, Afrodita sale a buscar la tienda que vio en la tarde, luego de encontrarse con el comedor vacío, las luces apagadas. Después de unos minutos regresa para tocar en la puerta del caballero de Cáncer y ofrecerle un café de esos de máquina, un bocadillo hecho con pan, lechuga, mayonesa y carnes frías.

–Extraño de verdad la comida del hotel.

–Ya deja de molestar, Afrodita, esta situación va a durar poco. A lo mejor mañana por la noche estamos ya de regreso, camino del aeropuerto y de Grecia.

El caballero de Piscis niega con la cabeza, traga el bocado y da un sorbo a su vaso de café. Eso espero, murmura, la comida es horrible. Máscara Mortal ríe antes de beber de su vaso.

–En eso tienes razón. Ni en el peor restorán de Rodorio son capaces de vender algo así–, dice antes del tercer bocado.

Por la mañana, la mujer llama a la puerta de Máscara de Muerte, le avisa que el desayuno se sirve en media hora y se retira sin esperar respuesta. Lo mismo hace ante la habitación de Afrodita, quien se enreda en las sábanas, somnoliento.

–¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan temprano?–, se queja cuando la mujer va camino de la planta baja.

El caballero de Piscis aprieta los párpados y se pone la almohada encima de la cabeza. Al final arroja al suelo las sábanas. Demonios, piensa, el calor no lo dejó conciliar el sueño sino hasta la madrugada, y ahora debe estar listo en diez o quince minutos.

Recuerda la noche, el paso de cada segundo golpeando en el aire para recordarle cuánto puede alargarse el tiempo. El calor y cierta humedad pegados al cuerpo, haciendo que la playera delgada y el pantalón parecieran un pijama de lana. Así no se puede dormir, se dijo, harto, ya de madrugada, antes de levantarse y desnudarse por completo a la escasa luz de un anuncio lejano, quizá, de alguna otra pensión llena de inquilinos acalorados.

–No es justo, quiero dormir otro rato–, se queja mientras estira brazos y piernas, mientras bosteza. Pero no hay remedio, Afrodita termina levantándose, recogiendo la ropa dispersa en el piso sin alfombra, cubierto a medias por un tapete anaranjado, amarillo y marrón. Unos golpes leves en la puerta lo interrumpen. El caballero, todavía molesto por la premura al levantarse, abre la puerta de golpe.

–S-señor…, si quiere agua caliente, ya está lista–, le dice una muchacha desde sus párpados apretados, desde su sonrojo. Afrodita cierra la puerta. G-gracias, balbucea desde adentro.

–Gracias–, repite, esta vez asomando media cabeza por la puerta entornada. La muchacha se aleja tan rápido como puede y el inquilino se sonroja. Qué error, dice para sí, culpando al calor, al viaje. –No, todo esto es por culpa de ese condenado cangrejo–, decide una vez bajo el chorro apenas tibio la regadera común.

Después de vestirse, el guardián del último templo entra en la habitación de su amigo, sin llamar antes, y lo encuentra todavía acostado, sobre las mantas, como en la tarde.

–Qué, ¿no quieres desayunar?

–Sí, buenos días a ti también.

Afrodita tuerce la boca y le acerca las muletas. Apúrate, le dice, que no creo que vayan a esperarnos mucho tiempo.

Mientras los caballeros bajan la escalera, un par de voces va subiendo de volumen. Lo hubieras visto, dice alguien, ¿al de las muletas?, no, al otro, cuando fui a avisarle que ya había agua caliente. Luego esas voces descienden hasta ser un murmullo. Y entonces la risa apenas contenida. Es como, ay, ya vas a empezar con esos artistas tuyos tan tontos, no, era como, ash, es que se me olvida su nombre, esa estatua de mármol grande y sin ropa, ¿el David?, sí, ese, sin el pantalón pegadito de ayer parecía un dios griego, de veras, y su…

Máscara de Muerte voltea a ver a Piscis. Afrodita, sonrojado, observa las paredes con alguna pintura de paisajes, de flores.

–No me digas que…

–Déjame en paz si no quieres que te tire–. Máscara Mortal suelta una carcajada y el rojo en las mejillas de Afrodita se enciende todavía más.

Ya sentados a la mesa, después de tomar un café distinto al de la tienda, de repetir el plato de fruta y algo llamado molletes, el caballero de Cáncer pregunta a una de las chicas por la tumba de un antiguo gobernante.

–¿ El tlatoani Cuauhtémoc?–, responde la muchacha, Afrodita apenas si despega los ojos del mantel, prefiere llevar sus platos a la cocina. Máscara Mortal carraspea para no reír.

–Sí, él.

Más tarde, Cáncer entra en la habitación de su amigo, que intenta leer el libro que compró en el metro, sin suerte.

–Conque la niña te vio en pelotas, ¿eh? A Saga le divertirá saber que eres tan exhibicionista como él–, el ceño fruncido de Afrodita y la rosa roja entre sus dedos lo hacen callar. –Está bien, está bien, ya, perdón. Pero no era eso lo que venía a decirte. Tenemos que ir a la plaza. Según esa muchacha allí hay varios guías de turistas que pueden llevarnos a la tumba de Cuauhtémoc. Vamos, apúrate.

–No soy yo el que no se ha bañado–, responde Afrodita cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Y eso qué?–, protesta Máscara Mortal. De todos modos se va a su habitación y poco después, se escuchan unos pasos en dirección al baño, al fondo del pasillo, y el ruido del agua cayendo.

**X – X – X – X**

En la plaza, los dos caballeros se encuentran con la actividad propia de los fines de semana. Hay tenderetes donde se exhibe ropa blanca y liviana, grupos de personas que levantan ollas de barro, camisas, sombreros, que preguntan para devolver el objeto a su lugar e irse al siguiente puesto. Hay también frondas podadas para asemejar globos asidos a los troncos, bancas con letreros de "pintura fresca".

–¿Y cómo encontraremos a esos guías?–, pregunta Afrodita casi en un susurro, más para sí que para obtener una respuesta.

En eso, Máscara Mortal empieza a alejarse con rapidez, ayudado por las muletas, en dirección de un kiosko blanco, alrededor del que se reúnen infinidad de turistas vestidos con camisas estridentes, armados de cámaras y grabadoras. Piscis lo sigue. Lástima, cómo me gustaría tener una cámara, se lamenta, pensando que a Mu le gustaría ver que su idea, después de todo, acabó siendo de utilidad para el caballero de Cáncer.

–Seguro alguien podrá ayudarnos–, dice el italiano, ya confundido con los turistas, atento a las palabras de dos hombres. –¿Afro?

El guardián de Piscis se une a su amigo y observa el rostro ceñudo de los supuestos guías.

–No me parecen de fiar–, dice, –no porque les hayas escuchado decir el nombre de ese gobernante significa que nos pueden llevar hasta él.

–No nada más conocen el nombre, acaban de llevar a esta gente a su tumba–, replica Máscara Mortal y sin darle tiempo de otra queja a Afrodita, se acerca a ellos para preguntar si podrían llevarlos también hasta ese sitio.

Faltan un par de horas para la siguiente visita guiada, perdone, jefe, podría pagarles más, necesito ir allá, escucha el caballero de Piscis, volteando hacia sus costados, el puño derecho apretado a su espalda, como un arma que escondiera. Los pretextos de esos hombres no hacen sino acrecentar su desconfianza. Pero nada puede hacer, sólo mantenerse alerta, pues Máscara Mortal ha cerrado el trato y camina detrás de los guías.

–Ven, ¿o piensas quedarte?–, lo apura el italiano. Afrodita niega con la mirada baja y apresura el paso. No te confíes, dice al cosmos del guardián de Cáncer.

Pronto el paisaje alrededor de los caballeros y los guías se muestra más vacío de casas y de personas. Lo único constante es el discurso de los guías, quienes hablan sobre unos manuscritos que llegaron a manos del profesor Salvador Rodríguez Juárez, a través de sus antepasados, a principios de 1949, eso y el empedrado del suelo y el calor, un calor ahora atravesado con hilos oscuros. Mantente alerta, repite Piscis para sí mismo y para su amigo, que aprieta las muletas y se queda atrás de los dos hombres por momentos.

–¿Falta mucho?–, pregunta el italiano, contagiado del nerviosismo de Afrodita.

–Ya mero llegamos, patrón, no se apure–, le responden sin verlo, dando vuelta hacia la izquierda en una casa a medio construir.

Los caballeros los siguen. Llegan detrás de ellos a un terreno amplio y solitario, cundido de escombros. Hay una construcción en obra negra. ¿Ahí es?, no creo, ¿y los guías?, hay que estar alertas, le dice a Máscara de Muerte Afrodita antes de sentir el jalón, la punta de un puñal en el cuello.

–¡Danos todo lo que traigas, niño bonito!

La sorpresa lo deja quieto unos segundos, mientras el otro hombre le pega un empujón al guardián de Cáncer, quien alcanza a aferrar una de las muletas mientras la otra cae entre varios pedruscos enormes.

–¡Tú también, órale, rápido, si no aquí quedan!

**X – X – X – X**

…**Continúa…**

**La autora sale de su escondite y corre. Atrás, las amenazas de colgar su rostro en los muros de Cáncer suben de volumen. ¡¿Y dónde está mi regalo, es ese asalto?! Desde un nuevo escondite, detrás de un estante, a la autora le gana la risa. No te quejes, Masky, le dice, o te irá peor en los siguientes capítulos. El guardián de Cáncer prefiere guardar silencio; ya se vengará.**


	4. Final de ruta

¡Saludos de inicio de semana, lectores!

Les traigo la actualización de este viaje de locos, Mascarita estuvo insistiendo en que actualizara, pues todavía no encuentra su regalo y dice que ya se cansó de buscar…

(La autora voltea al escuchar pasos y ve cómo el caballero más hermoso, el guardián del duodécimo templo, se acerca con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. ¡Un asalto!, reclama, ¿y tú crees que esos tipos van a amedrentar a dos caballeros dorados?, además me hiciste quedar en ridículo frente a esa empleada, no soy un exhibicionista, como Saga, ni me la paso quejándome del transporte y el calor, le reclama. Ella, oculta debajo de la mesa, rueda los ojos, ignora la mayor parte de sus reclamos y le dice que se espere, que siga leyendo. Afrodita tuerce la boca, burlón, y dice que no necesita leer, pues sabe en qué terminará ese asunto).

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, **Tot12** (espero no tener que usar esa bomba, por lo menos en este capítulo, el cangrejo quedará complacido, y sí, esos tipos no supieron con quienes se metieron, muajajajaj), **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer** (Afro-burro, jajajajaja, que no lo vaya a leer porque entonces dejará una rosa blanca cerca de donde te encuentre, amiga, qué bien que te vaya gustando, y bueno, hasta yo me desespero en los camiones. Por cierto, me gustó eso de Afro y Masky en donde trabajo, sólo espero no sea para atacarme, jeje), **Guest** (gracias por comentar, ya verás cómo el necio cangrejo debió aceptar el favor de Mu). Ojalá les agrade esta casi última entrega –sí, un fic corto.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus lindos personajes. Adelante, pueden pasar a leer, buen provecho… Y lo digo en serio, aquí Mascarita tendrá su recompensa, una escena bastante buena, acorde con la clasificación M de la historia.

**X – X – X – X**

**4.- Final de ruta**

Pobre idiota, de verdad no sabes con quiénes te metiste, dice Afrodita con una sonrisa burlona mientras el hombre le tuerce el brazo izquierdo y le entierra todavía más el puñal en el cuello. El caballero deja de sonreír y eleva apenas su cosmos; el nivel de estos delincuentes es nada comparado incluso con los aprendices que nunca obtuvieron una armadura, pero eso a Piscis no le interesa, quiere alardear, quiere asustar a esos ignorantes.

Cuando Afrodita va a deshacerse del agarre se oye una voz de mujer. Un grito:

–Espérate, Fernando, ¿qué no ves que tiene muletas? Te pasas, no hay que ser abusivos.

De la construcción a medio terminar, sale una joven. El cabello largo y negro, lacio, recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, deja que el caballero de Cáncer vea un rostro moreno, sin gota de maquillaje. Es ella, es la misma, piensa, es la mujer de ese monarca, la que no pude defender ni en el lago ni en prisión, la que me curó las quemaduras…

La muchacha se acerca corriendo, sorteando los escombros, y llega hasta el llamado Fernando, quien la recibe con una bofetada que la tira al suelo.

–¡Estúpida!, ¿por qué no les dices de una vez tu nombre y el de él? Pareces nueva.

La joven se limpia la sangre con el dorso de la mano, trata de levantarse. No seas así, dice, no te aproveches de un enfermo, nunca lo habíamos hecho, anda, ya déjalos que se vayan. El hombre se inclina al lado de ella y la toma por el cabello. Máscara de Muerte ya no escucha, sólo sabe que en los dientes apretados de ese criminal y en la proximidad entre su rostro y el de ella, están los insultos a aquella princesa vencida, el aliento apestoso de los conquistadores, sus manos sucias clavándose en la entrepierna de un cuerpo inmóvil, indefenso.

–¡Déjala, maldito perro infeliz!–, grita el caballero dorado de Cáncer, la muleta que había aferrado en el suelo y su cosmos al máximo. –Ponte con alguien que pueda responderte.

Máscara Mortal deja fuera de combate a Fernando con un solo puñetazo, mientras Afrodita golpea al hombre que lo sujeta con el codo, empuja el puñal con la punta del pie, recoge una de las muletas y la estrella contra la mandíbula del asaltante, cuya cabeza choca contra un muro cercano.

La muchacha ve a sus dos cómplices en el suelo, noqueados, e intenta salir de ahí. Afrodita suelta la muleta, la alcanza y la toma por un brazo.

–¿A dónde? Vas a venir con nosotros, seguro te buscan por más de una denuncia.

–Por favor, no, ella se muere si se entera, por favor, les prometo que…

–Eso lo hubieras pensado antes, ladrona.

–Ya vámonos, Afrodita.

–P-pero…

–Dije vámonos–, responde el guardián de Cáncer un poco agitado, mientras se inclina para tomar las muletas. Piscis, sin soltar el brazo de su prisionera, se acerca y le ofrece la mano a su amigo, quien después de apagar su cosmos ya no puede ponerse de nuevo en pie.

–¿Qué tienes?

–Nada, nada, sólo quiero irme ya.

–¿Ves lo que hicieron tú y tus amigos? Ya estarás contenta–, le reclama Afrodita a la joven, al tiempo de soltarla para ayudar a Cáncer con las muletas.

La muchacha ve la oportunidad de largarse. Pero antes de salir corriendo de ese baldío, escucha la respiración entrecortada del italiano, ve la preocupación en el rostro de Afrodita, y se acerca para ayudarlos.

–Tiene mucha fiebre–, susurra al tiempo de tocar la frente del caballero, de pasar un brazo debajo de su hombro.

–Déjanos en paz, ya hiciste suficiente. Anda, largo de aquí; puedo arreglármelas solo.

La joven no hace caso, trata de que Máscara Mortal se levante, sin resultado. En eso, a lo lejos, se oyen varias voces, una sirena que parece aproximarse. La chica duda entre ir a esconderse dentro de la construcción inconclusa o seguir junto a las últimas víctimas de sus cómplices.

–Por favor…

La súplica en su mirada alcanza para que Afrodita ceda y le ayude a levantar a su amigo.

Una vez fuera del terreno baldío, el guardián de Piscis mira hacia todos lados, desorientado. La joven le pregunta en dónde están quedándose y él guarda silencio: no sabe. No sabe dónde están, no sabe por qué callejuelas es que llegaron, ni hacia donde caminar para volver a la plaza.

–Y el cangrejo muriéndose, vaya viaje–, se lamenta Afrodita en voz muy baja.

–Si quieres vamos a casa de mi abuela. Está cerca.

El caballero la observa con detenimiento, siempre dudando. Es una ladrona, como esos supuestos guías, muy bien podría llevarlos a una segunda emboscada. Por otro lado, está la enfermedad de su amigo, ese malestar que empeora a cada momento. No pueden quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, y tampoco buscar una pensión de la cual sólo saben que está a unas cuantas calles de la plaza. ¿Qué hacer? Al final el caballero dorado decide confiar en esa desconocida.

–Pero sin trucos, ¿de acuerdo?, o te las verás conmigo… Y no voy a detenerme sólo porque seas una mujer–, le advierte. El ceño fruncido en ese rostro tan hermoso pone un escalofrío sobre la espalda de la joven, quien sólo acierta a decir sí con la cabeza.

–Habla en serio–, piensa ella, mientras camina con dificultad hacia un cercano conjunto de casas.

–Ya llegamos–, saluda la joven casi a gritos y Afrodita ve una habitación muy diferente a la casa en la que se hospedan. Es oscura aun bajo el día, la única ventana da a un patio delantero cercado por un muro alto donde piezas de bicicleta mueren de óxido.

Una mujer gruesa sale de la puerta del fondo. Se lleva las manos al delantal mientras observa con extrañeza a los dos jóvenes que acompañan a su nieta.

–¿Qué pasó?–, pregunta, al tiempo de ocupar el sitio del caballero de Piscis junto a Máscara Mortal. Es fuerte, piensa Afrodita, quién lo diría. Y sonríe con levedad al ver cómo las dos mujeres, la joven y la anciana, llevan a su amigo hasta esa puerta en el fondo.

Al llegar con ellas, Piscis se encuentra con Máscara de Muerte tumbado en una cama angosta, con muros sin retrato alguno y una cortina clavada directamente en la pared.

–¿Aquí vives, ladrona? –le pregunta a la joven cuando su abuela sale, retirando un poco esa tela sin estampados, observando la pared de ladrillos al otro lado del vidrio. –Linda vista.

–No te burles… Y por favor no me digas así, mi abuela no sabe nada.

Afrodita tuerce la boca, se cruza de brazos. La anciana vuelve a entrar con una palangana llena de agua y unos lienzos, humedece uno y lo coloca en la frente del caballero de Cáncer.

–¿Qué pasó, Isabel?

–Iban a asaltarlos–, responde la muchacha presurosa, baja el rostro y sale. Para enjuagarse la boca y así la anciana no note el golpe que le dio su propio cómplice, seguro, piensa Afrodita.

–Dos hombres–, dice el caballero.

–¡Cielo santo, niño! Pero, ¿no les pasó nada? Tu amigo…

–Estará bien, gracias.

La muchacha regresa, el cabello suelto, revuelto.

–Isabel, qué haces. Tráeles un té, estarán nerviosos.

–Sí–, responde ella, aguanta la risa. Creo que Fernando está mucho más que nervioso, asustado, piensa al recordar a los dos hombres fuera de combate entre los escombros.

Si los agarran, se le ocurre de pronto, seria, si los arrestan van a hablar, van a delatarla. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, susurra mientras enciende la hornilla de la estufa y pone el agua de un pozuelo a calentar. Su abuela la interrumpe, le dice que mejor vaya a cuidar al herido.

–¡¿Qué te pasó en la cara, niña?!

–Nada, abue, estaban jugando fut y se les escapó el balón–, responde la muchacha como si nada y sale de la cocina.

Pero en vez de a la recámara, se queda mirando la puerta de la habitación a la que llevaron al caballero de Cáncer. Y sonríe, y roza con el índice su labio inferior, hinchado por el golpe. Ya antes Fernando le había pegado, cuando un negocio no resultaba, cuando la cartera o el bolso de la víctima estaban vacíos. Y esas bofetadas se habían quedado sin respuesta.

–Pero ahora…–, cuando ese extranjero se recupere deberá agradecerle el gesto.

**X – X – X – X**

Afrodita, como en el Santuario, estuvo en la cabecera de su amigo, vigilando una fiebre que por momentos lo hacía delirar, pedir perdón a una mujer por su inutilidad, por los golpes de otros. Bebió el té que la anciana le llevó en una especie de taza metálica, rechazó una comida y cambió de posición muchísimas veces en ese pequeño asiento incómodo. No sé cómo diablos se te ocurrió que viniendo aquí mejorarías, pensó y sigue pensando al ver a Máscara de Muerte a merced de una dolencia tan simple para un caballero. Fiebre.

–Y lejos de las Doce Casas, esto no puede empeorar más.

Unos pasos lo sacan de sus pensamientos. Es la joven. Afrodita tuerce los labios en una mueca de desprecio y le vuelve la espalda para observar al guardián de Cáncer.

–Está lista la cena.

–No quiero nada.

La muchacha guarda silencio, no es capaz de reclamar la falta de tacto del caballero cuando ella y sus cómplices trataron de asaltarlos. Es justo, susurra al retirarse, pensando en la excusa que le dará a su abuela por el desaire. Unos segundos después entra la anciana. Anda, muchacho, ven a comer, no seas necio, Isabel va a quedarse aquí, no quiero a dos enfermos en mi casa, dice, empujando a Afrodita hasta afuera, negándose a escuchar las quejas del caballero, quien se sienta a la mesa entre "no, pero, de verdad no, gracias, en vez de eso debería…"

Delante de Piscis hay una bandeja blanca con una especie de panes pequeños, más oscuros que los que conoce. La anciana pone tres en un plato, esparce un poco de crema y queso en la superficie, le acerca a Afrodita un tazón con algo verde. No sé si comes picante, dice la mujer y el caballero mira con un poco de recelo ese plato delante de él.

–Anda, come, seguro no has comido nada en todo el día, con el susto–, le dice la anciana.

El caballero se sonroja. Tiene hambre pero no sabe si es correcto tomar esos panes con los dedos.

–Creo que voy a llevárselos a mi amigo…

–Tú primero, ya él cenará cuando se sienta mejor. Y dormir es una buena medicina.

Rayos, piensa Afrodita, no hay manera de convencerla. No hay de otra; aquí, en la mesa, ya no se siente capaz de rechazarla. Así, toma con el pulgar y el medio uno de los panes, que descubre caliente debajo de la capa fresca de queso y crema. Creo que no es de trigo, se dice luego del primer bocado. No sabe mal. ¿Y si…? Afrodita agrega un poco de la salsa del tazón y se lleva la comida a la boca con más confianza.

–¿Ghómo se iaman? –pregunta el caballero con la boca llena, pensando que es lo mejor que ha probado en su vida, que ese relleno que quién sabe qué es sabe muy bien.

–Son tlacoyos, hijo, pero come despacio, no te vayas a ahogar.

–Están muy buenos–, dice Afrodita después de carraspear, de beber un poco del café que la mujer coloca a un lado del plato. –Muchas gracias.

El caballero sonríe. Es el primer momento en que de verdad se siente bien, tranquilo, luego de que dejaran el hotel que Athena reservó desde el Santuario. Y por algo tan sencillo como esa comida lejos de la pensión.

–Tiene que darme la receta–, ríe Piscis mientras lleva los trastos a la cocina y los lava, sin importarle los "deja eso, hijo, ve a ver a tu amigo, a lo mejor ya despertó y tiene hambre" de la anciana.

Después de secarse las manos, Afrodita se dirige a la habitación en la que duerme el caballero de Cáncer. Abre la puerta para cerrarla de inmediato. Sigue dormido, le dice a la mujer, agradeciendo que la escasa luz cubra su sonrojo. Y los dos salen al patio.

**X – X – X – X**

–Afro…–, Máscara de Muerte se incorpora de golpe entre las sábanas, encontrándose con la joven que ese asaltante, Fernando, abofeteara en el terreno baldío. –Perdón.

–No; soy yo quien debería pedirles perdón, por lo del asalto–. La muchacha se pasa la mano por el cabello lacio y suelto, mira la cortina, la cabecera metálica de la cama, intentando no cruzarse nunca con los ojos del italiano.

–Pero me defendiste–, la interrumpe él, de pie con ayuda de su cosmos, muy cerca de ella. Me defendiste como antes me curaras, hace siglos, susurra al tiempo de apenas rozar los labios de ella con el dorso de la mano. –¿Todavía te duele?

La muchacha niega en silencio y el caballero no deja de observarla. No es muy alta, en realidad, su cabeza apenas alcanza la barbilla de él. Pero algo en el cabello suelto, en ese rostro moreno, le hace recordar el porte de emperatriz de antes, en ese sueño.

–Eres tú, eres ella–, susurra Máscara de Muerte y ella no sabe qué responder. Quizá la confunde con otra chica, quizás el susto, los restos de fiebre. –Necesito saber tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?

–Isabel… Moctezuma, mi abuela dice que llevo el nombre de la hija favorita del señor Moctezuma Xocoyotzin, Tecuichpo–, dice apenas ella, perdida en la mirada azul del italiano. –Perdón, creo que te conozco de algún lado, ¿ya habías venido antes?

Máscara Mortal sonríe por toda respuesta. Y acerca la mano a la cintura de Isabel, y recorre su torso por debajo de la ajustada playera descubriendo, como hace siglos, sus senos pequeños y sin sostén. La joven suspira mientras se deshace de la prenda. Nada más verla, regresan al caballero las palabras pronunciadas dentro de aquel sueño. Su pecho, quiero verlo de nuevo, quiero probar su piel, susurra Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, recordando aquel amplio y raro vestido blanco.

–Apenas pude corresponder a tus atenciones. Fueron demasiados los años–, dice. Un beso de Isabel lo hace callar.

–¿No estás confundiéndome? –pregunta ella. El italiano es quien ahora cierra unos labios con los propios.

Las manos de Isabel, como antes las del caballero, empiezan a recorrer el cuerpo de él por debajo de una playera blanca, sin estampados. Cuando está deslizándola por encima de sus hombros, la puerta se abre y vuelve a cerrarse de golpe, casi al instante. Pero ninguno se da cuenta de la breve interrupción, inmersos los dedos en la tarea de reconocerse ya fuera, muy lejos de aquel sueño de imperios vencidos.

–Perdóname por no saber defenderte antes–, pide Máscara de Muerte abrazado a la joven mientras le acaricia la espalda con la mano izquierda y va introduciendo la derecha en la tibieza que reina debajo del pantalón de mezclilla.

–Pero si…–, los dedos diestros del caballero no le permiten completar la frase, no la dejan sacarlo de su error. Pero si noqueaste a Fernando; las palabras flotan al interior de su mente, unos segundos y luego se desvanecen cuando el guardián de Cáncer encuentra la cremallera y la desliza hacia abajo.

El grueso pantalón, luego la ropa interior. Isabel termina desnuda ante Máscara Mortal, desnuda pero no su víctima: sus ojos negros imitan la mano que la despojara de sus prendas. Y observa los labios entreabiertos del italiano, sus hombros, cada uno de sus músculos palpitando debajo de esa piel morena, salida de la mano de un escultor de esos que exhiben sus creaciones en los grandes museos, de los que publican libros y arrancan el asombro de las personas aun después de muertos. Los ojos de la muchacha recorren al guardián de Cáncer centímetro a centímetro, de arriba abajo, descubren la hinchazón entre sus piernas y lo hacen sentirse tan desnudo como ella.

–Pareces un dios griego–, le dice, inmersa de nuevo en la contemplación del torso del caballero. Él sonríe, recuerda el parlamento de una película de no hace mucho, una donde un grupo de hombres, crucifijo en mano, cazan a un vampiro ataviado con la elegancia del siglo XIX. Y se acerca todavía más a Isabel. Y se coloca a su espalda.

–He cruzado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte–, desliza el italiano en el cuello de la joven, que vuelve a suspirar y se rinde a una caricia muy lenta que inicia en sus hombros y termina clavándose con profundidad en su entrepierna.

–Esto…, esto…–, la joven siente esos dedos no como si fueran un arma, no como si la invadieran. Su trato es gentil, el movimiento pausado. Pero le recuerdan otros hurgando al interior de su cuerpo, desde el mismo rincón. Aquellos sí eran una ofensa, una punta metálica que lastimó no sólo su persona sino también su orgullo. ¿De dónde los recuerda? No de apenas, no de Fernando. Entonces, ¿de qué lugar viene esa memoria? Es como si su propio ser la guardara dentro, como si de vida en vida hubiera llegado hasta ella para compararla con la suavidad que ahora el caballero deposita entre sus piernas.

–Gracias por tus esfuerzos de entonces–, murmura la joven cubriendo la mano del caballero con la propia, al fondo de una respiración cada vez más entrecortada, sin saber ni cuáles fueron los actos de Máscara Mortal ni qué tiempo se encierra en ese "entonces" que el italiano recibe con un temblor líquido en los ojos. Gracias, repite ella, besa el índice y el medio de la mano izquierda de él, se vuelve, busca el cinturón el botón, la cremallera; es su turno para desnudarlo.

**X – X – X – X**

…**Continúa…**

**La autora observa ansiosa al guardián de Cáncer. Espero que con eso se le quiten las ganas de adornar su templo con mi cara, piensa. ¿Y bien?, le pregunta al caballero, impaciente por el silencio del italiano. Y bien, ¿qué?, responde él. ¿Será de piedra, no le gustó acaso su recompensa por ser tan valiente en el Espejo humeante?, piensa ella. Al fin el caballero vuelve a reclamarle: ¡¿Tenías que terminar justo ahí el capítulo?! Demonios, a estos "guerreros" nada los deja contentos, susurra la autora, antes de alejarse corriendo, esperando esquivar las posibles Ondas Infernales de Máscara Mortal y junto con ellas, las Rosas Piraña de Afrodita que también llega a quejarse: ¡óyeme, escritora de quinta, no soy ningún tragón!**


	5. Acallan, la tumba del emperador

¡Saludos de inicio de semana, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien, les traigo aquí el capítulo de su telenovela… Ah, no, perdón, el final de esta pequeña historia (el guardián de Cáncer se acerca a la autora, exige ver la continuación de su regalo de cumpleaños… O terminarás en mi muro, en el rincón más apartado y lleno de telarañas, amenaza el caballero, burlándose, mencionando algo sobre el rating que se merece una escritora de octava como ella… La autora no le hace caso, le dice que si no deja de molestarla, no habrá regalo…)

Ejem, disculpen la interrupción. Muchas gracias a quienes se asomaron a este fic, a quienes comentaron, **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**, amiga, gracias por leer, sí, muy tierno Mascarita, sólo que me sigue reclamando el que haya dejado su regalo a la mitad… No sé a qué se refiere, muajajajajaj… A mí también me dio hambre con la cena de Afro, creo que no se ha dado cuenta que lo puse a lavar trastes, ya me habría reclamado.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus lindos y atormentables personajes. Ya pueden pasar a leer.

**X – X – X – X**

**5.- Acallan, la tumba del emperador**

Isabel entreabre los ojos sumida en el sopor de la vigilia. Se endereza, gira para quedar de frente al guardián de Cáncer y vuelve a dormitar entre unas mantas que apenas le cubren las caderas. Máscara Mortal la ve sentado en el suelo, apoyados los codos en sus rodillas. Y sonríe, y recuerda los brazos de ella casi inertes, las manos aferrándose a la almohada para dejarlo hacer al principio, después tocándolo, correspondiendo a las caricias del caballero. Seguro la joven todavía tiene la marca del golpe de su cómplice en los labios pero su respiración se escucha tranquila. Así está bien, piensa el italiano, tratando de olvidar la sangre y las lágrimas que atormentaran ese mismo rostro antes, cuando esos conquistadores la violaron y él sólo pudo revolverse entre sus cadenas y las quemaduras que el aceite hirviendo le dejara en los pies.

–Ahí hace frío. Ven.

El guardián de Cáncer sonríe, acepta la invitación de Isabel, se pone en pie, su cosmos elevado. La joven se llena los ojos con la escultura viviente que es él ahora, a la escasa luz que se cuela por las hendiduras de la puerta y delinea su silueta con pinceladas blancas.

–¿Contenta?–, dice Máscara de Muerte una vez cubierto a medias por las sábanas, como ella. Eres muy bonita, agrega, le da la espalda y deja que sus hombros reposen sobre la almohada.

–Mentiroso, eso debes decirle a todas… ¿Y qué haces en tu país, en qué trabajas?

–Soy un caballero de Athena–, responde él sin detenerse a pensarlo. Unos segundos después siente raras esas palabras; quizá debió decir que es un asesino sádico arrepentido, un nada, un sin lugar. Fue extraño decirle su título no a un oponente, a una próxima víctima, sólo para que sepa quién lo mandó a la tumba, sino a una mujer que lo pregunta por curiosidad.

–¿Y esa Athena te manda azotar si te equivocas?

Esa pregunta hace que Máscara Mortal se sobresalte.

–¿Por qué me dices eso?

–Por estos surcos que tienes en la espalda, ¿te castigan?

Casi como un reflejo, el caballero se mira las muñecas. Ahí, rojísimas, deben estar las huellas de sus ataduras. Malditos, susurra, se imagina las líneas carmesí que le atraviesan la espalda, las quemaduras en los pies, que empezarán a lastimarle en cuanto se levante de nuevo.

–N-no… No fue ella la que me hizo eso.

–Debió dolerte mucho.

El caballero recuerda a los conquistadores, la suciedad esparcida sobre sus armaduras, la pestilencia de su aliento.

–…mucho–, le responde, en la mente el rostro de la princesa que fue la joven hace siglos. Me dolió por ti, por tu propio dolor, porque fui un inútil al no poder remediarlo, piensa, apretando los puños, aguantando la tristeza que empieza a crecer en su garganta.

Isabel roza la espalda del italiano con los labios, con las yemas de los dedos, apenas, con debilidad, teme lastimarlo. Sus cabellos, sus senos, también viajan sobre la piel de Máscara de Muerte, que vuelve a sentir el hormigueo y su sangre toda concentrándose en su bajo vientre, que espera hasta que el roce de ella baja por sus piernas y alivia, de nuevo, el ardor que la tortura de los conquistadores le sembró.

–¿Te quemaron los pies como al tlatoani?

El caballero no sabe si decir sí o preguntar quién es el tlatoani. En vez de eso vuelve a buscar casi con desesperación el refugio que la joven le ofreciera horas antes, esa calidez entre sus muslos. Una vez ahí, seguro, repite el nombre de la persona que los españoles estaban buscando. Guatemuz, dice, y yo no supe a quién se referían hasta que vi a tu esposo, dice, era un cosmos muy poderoso y gentil el suyo, parecido a tu serenidad de cuando me vendaste los pies, dice. Y calla. Y sonríe. Y permite que ella lo bese, que deslice sus palmas por sus caderas, sobre sus glúteos. Ahí, sumergidos otra vez en el cuerpo del otro, nadie puede dañarlos, ni al caballero ni a esa princesa vencida. Nadie.

**X – X – X – X**

Todavía somnoliento, en el sofá, Afrodita ve a su amigo salir de la habitación, detrás de la joven, que se dirige a la cocina.

–¿Cómo dormiste?–, le pregunta burlón, su rostro adornado con una sonrisa chueca. Luego sigue algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado: el rostro de su amigo cubierto de vergüenza. Bien, se dice y agrega, aguantándose la risa: –No cenaste, ¿o sí?

Parece que Máscara Mortal tuviera la totalidad de la sangre en la cara. Afrodita aguanta una carcajada.

–No seas malpensado, pecesucho…

–¿Quieres que te diga cómo los encontré anoche cuando abrí la puerta?–, el rojo en las mejillas de su amigo se enciende un poco más. –Bueno, por lo menos no hicieron tanto escándalo… O eso creo, tal vez su abuela tiene el sueño muy pesado…

–¡Ya! ¡Suficiente!

El cosmos de Máscara Mortal se eleva. Te voy a mandar al Yomotsu en pedacitos, amenaza el caballero en un susurro cuando la abuela de Isabel se acerca a ellos para decirles que en el baño que está afuera pueden lavarse, que ahorita viene su nieta.

Los caballeros agradecen, salen, se enjuagan la cara, se lavan las manos, un poco de agua en el cabello y a esperar. Máscara de Muerte parece cada vez más habituado a las muletas. Qué bien, piensa el guardián de Piscis, es una buena solución temporal, habrá que darle las gracias a Mu en cuanto regresemos.

–Oye…

Iba a preguntarle algo sobre esa ladrona, pero prefiere quedarse callado. Hay tranquilidad en la expresión de Cáncer, y eso le agrada.

Anda, niña, que esos muchachos no van a esperarte todo el día, se oye adentro de la casa. Ya voy, es la respuesta, antes de que Isabel salga vestida con la ropa del día anterior, peinada con una trenza que le cae sobre la espalda.

–Buenos días–, saluda a Afrodita pero observa a Máscara Mortal. –Esta vez yo seré su guía, vamos a desayunar y después a donde están los restos del tlatoani.

–No será una trampa…

No, dice ella apenada, adelantándose a los guerreros, que se miran entre sí.

–Un momento–, interrumpe Afrodita y entra en la casa, una rosa blanca, desprovista del poder de absorber la sangre, en la mano. Cuando vuelve a salir, lleva un paquete pequeño en lugar de la rosa. –Ahora sí, vámonos.

Los tres comienzan a alejarse. En la ruta no hay terrenos baldíos o personas sospechosas. Afrodita empieza a sentir un calor húmedo, pese a esa hora temprana, y observa el empedrado. Máscara de Muerte sólo tiene ojos para la guía, para la redondez de sus piernas y lo elegante de su andar.

El guardián de Cáncer deja de apoyarse en las muletas. Quizás el dolor se haya ido, se le ocurre, deja caer su peso en el pie izquierdo. Pero no, ahí están de nuevo las punzadas que no lo dejan caminar si no eleva su cosmos. El caballero frunce el ceño, aguanta una queja, y su amigo le pone una mano en el hombro, preguntándole si se siente bien, si no sería preferible regresar a la pensión y dejar la visita para la tarde, para el día siguiente, en compañía de alguien más confiable.

–No; hay que seguir. Debo arreglar esto para regresar pronto al Santuario.

Afrodita sigue caminando y junto a Máscara Mortal y a la joven se detiene en una esquina. No parece haber un monumento cerca, algo en particular que atraiga a los turistas.

–Dijiste que no era una trampa.

–Y no lo es–, se defiende Isabel de las palabras del caballero de Piscis. –Me da tres de rajas–, le dice a una mujer de delantal.

Los dos caballeros se sientan, junto con su guía, en la alta banqueta, cerca de la mujer, de una mesa plegable y de un bote metálico ancho y alto, puesto en una base negra con carbón o algo parecido en su interior, algo que mantiene caliente el contenido del enorme bote.

–¿Qué pediste?–, pregunta Máscara Mortal. Isabel sonríe, les alarga un par de vasos de unicel, le planta un beso al italiano en la comisura de los labios. Afrodita desvía la mirada, tuerce la boca, Shiryu va a divertirse de lo lindo en cuanto le cuente, Romeo, dice al cosmos de su amigo antes de que éste le pegue en el hombro con una de las muletas.

–¿Qué es esto?–, pregunta el caballero de Piscis al ver la bebida azul o gris, espesa, caliente. La cena, ¿cómo es que se llamaban?, fue muy agradable, pero la apariencia de lo que contiene el vaso es muy distinta.

Para sorpresa suya, Cáncer da un sorbo a su vaso. Es atole de maíz, escucha decir a su guía. Cuando va a imitar a su amigo, la mujer que vigila la temperatura del bote le pone enfrente un plato. Afrodita reconoce el pan que se hace con trigo, pero lo de su interior…

–Coman, se van a enfriar… Se llaman tamales, también se hacen con maíz–, agrega Isabel ante la cara de signo de interrogación de los caballeros y da el primer bocado a su desayuno.

Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte toman confianza. En realidad saben muy bien, susurra Cáncer, Piscis va a decir algo sobre que no es lo primero que se come aquí, sobre comparar el sabor de un desayuno en la calle y una cena en la cama, pero al final prefiere callarse: el vaso de su amigo aún está a medias, podría arrojarle su contenido a la cabeza.

–Los mayas dicen que los hombres estamos hechos de maíz.

–Entonces eres un caníbal.

Después de pagar, de tirar los vasos a la basura, los tres llegan hasta una iglesia de paredes blancas, hasta una especie de sarcófago con la tapa de cristal.

–Aquí es–, dice Isabel. –Según lo que se dijo hace unos cincuenta años, estos son los huesos del tlatoani.

Máscara Mortal cierra los ojos, rodea el monumento y luego observa la figura morena, apenas vestida, que alguien pintó en la pared del fondo. No, dice, y su voz es un silencio a medias, no es, si se tratara de él este lugar estaría inundado con su cosmos, y no logro percibir nada.

Decepcionado, el caballero sale a sentarse en una de las bancas. Mira el atrio blanquísimo, el mantel a cuadros que es el empedrado, los techos de tejas anaranjadas. Y suspira. Afrodita se deja caer al lado suyo, como Isabel.

–Yo sólo repito lo que dicen los otros guías; aquí trae Fernando a los turistas.

–Te creo, no necesitas disculparte–, la interrumpe el italiano.

–Las autoridades constataron con estudios que estos son los restos del último emperador de Tenochtitlan.

–¿Y tú qué dices?–, pregunta Afrodita.

La joven suspira, mira lo alto, los brazos cruzados en la nuca. Máscara Mortal la ve y recuerda su pecho desnudo en la noche, sus senos húmedos con la saliva de él, apretándose fuerte contra su pecho.

–¿Qué importa mi opinión? Ellos saben lo que hacen–, se detiene un segundo. –Aunque la política es extraña, sirve a sus propios intereses. A lo mejor el gobierno necesitaba una atracción para los turistas aquí. Mi cihtli dice que el tlatoani no estaría a gusto en una iglesia. Y tiene razón; si a mí me mataran no me agradaría estar enterrada en la casa de mi asesino. Además, traer a un muerto desde Campeche o Tabasco no me parece buena idea.

–¿Sijtli? ¿Qué palabra es esa?–, la interrumpe Piscis.

–Quiere decir abuela.

–¿Sabes lo que quiere decir acmotlatlaconi…, o algo así?

–No–, responde ella. –Conozco pocas palabras del idioma mexicano, mi abuela quizá sepa. Yo sólo sé que ahmo es "no". Lo siento.

–Está bien.

Sin más por hacer, los tres se van caminando hasta el kiosko del día anterior, donde guías y turistas se reúnen para ir a visitar la tumba de quien defendiera una causa perdida hace casi cinco siglos. Aquí es, dice Cáncer seguro, aquí estaban tus amigos ayer, la pensión está a tres calles hacia allá. La joven no ve la dirección en la que apunta el brazo del italiano, sino sus ojos. Afrodita sonríe, alcánzame, dice y se aleja.

–Supongo que tienes que irte ya.

Máscara Mortal asiente en silencio, mira las pupilas de agua de ella.

–¿Vas a regresar?

El caballero le responde con el dorso de la mano en su mentón, con un "despídeme de tu cihtli", con sus pasos de enfermo en retirada. Isabel lo ve mientras alcanza a Afrodita, los pies anclados al suelo y una intención de correr hacia él, abrazarlo y besar sus labios de nuevo que se queda sólo en intención.

–Fue lindo volver a verte–, susurra, no sabe por qué, mientras los turistas de este año se arman de cámaras y salen a capturar el paisaje de piedra y tejas.

**X – X – X – X**

Para el caballero de Cáncer no existe este páramo verdísimo, cubierto de exuberancia, mucho menos los reclamos de Afrodita por alejarse de las rutas que recorren animales de carga y vehículos diseñados para subir y bajar sin volcarse, enormes como para embestir el entramado de lianas y helechos que es esta selva.

Así, está solo. Y a pesar de ello recuerda los días anteriores como una maraña. De nuevo un hotel, como en la capital. Un guía de turistas, una habitación con baño propio. Desayunos en el restaurante, bebidas frescas de hielo, acodado en la barra con Afrodita. Pero no olvida ese bocado humilde sentado en una acera o la noche de fiebres que precedió a la compañía de ella, de la princesa vencida. Lo extraña. Quisiera volver a ese lugar, Ixcateopan, aunque sin pasar de nuevo por el autobús, por un cuello pegajoso de sudor y el sueño que el mediodía pone incluso en los párpados de un guerrero de Athena.

Quisiera. Y no puede. Porque este es el final de su viaje y si regresa sobre sus pasos, quizá nunca encuentre de nuevo el punto donde el cosmos del emperador cubre por completo caminos de agua, frondas y claros.

–¿Estás bien?–, se escucha hacia atrás, adelante, en ambos costados. Es la preocupación de Afrodita. Pero Máscara de Muerte no puede ubicar su voz, y tampoco le responde, pues no se encuentra más en ese sitio alejadísimo de la zona hotelera, sino en un espacio fuera de los años, donde la figura alta y vestida con suntuosidad que antes se entregara a los conquistadores lo observa con el gesto serio de un anciano.

¿Qué hacer ante el emperador? ¿Cómo disculparse por su inutilidad, por lo insignificante de sus puños en aquel lago de muertos, por el enemigo tomando a su mujer por la fuerza? Nada tiene, lo único que se le ocurre es deshacerse de las muletas y aguantar la tentación de elevar su cosmos. Pronto la tierra es de lava, pronto una soga ahorca sus muñecas, sus tobillos, y la punta de un látigo vuelve a abrirle la espalda con mucho más que cinco azotes. Es cuanto puede hacer como penitencia para merecerse un perdón.

–Lo siento–, dice. El rostro moreno del muchacho que está frente a él no cambia su expresión. Máscara de Muerte lo observa con atención, apretando los puños y la mandíbula. Recuerda los artículos que leyeron él y Piscis en la sala de computadoras del hotel. Quizá sea un mito la tortura a la que sometieron al último emperador, porque es una exageración el comportamiento que la Historia le atribuye: "¿acaso estoy yo en un baño o un deleite?", responde a otro de los príncipes, a la súplica de sus ojos, pues a él también están quemándole los pies y ya no soporta, quiere decirle a los invasores dónde pueden encontrar el oro que solicitan, quiere detener el tormento, el suyo, el de su señor, pero antes necesita su autorización. Y Cuauhtémoc, después de esas palabras, vuelve al silencio, a su piel atormentada por esa flor naranja que también sintió Máscara de Muerte en la planta de los pies, chirriantes de aceite. Quién, teniendo de frente el duro rostro de ese gobernante podría dudar de su entereza, se pregunta el caballero. El emperador caído soportó el fuego, lo sabe no sólo por su cosmos; la educación que recibían los guerreros en ese entonces, desde muy pequeños, le permitió probar el fuego sin una queja, sin mostrar su agonía a los verdugos. El escritor de la biografía también lo supo, deduciéndolo: "Ignoramos si Cuauhtémoc supo de los rigores de estos castigos; pero, desde luego, la nobleza de origen no eximía al hijo del rey de la severidad de la educación mexica".

–Perdóneme–, repite Máscara Mortal, rindiendo la cabeza. –No supe responder a su confianza.

El emperador lo mira, suavizando su ceño.

–¿Confianza, perdón?–, parece confundido.

Tal vez no lo recuerde, le responde el guardián de Cáncer, pensando en lo que será la memoria para los fantasmas, si los cuerpos sólidos la conservan de manera selectiva y por algún tiempo. Entonces el italiano habla sobre el pasillo que puede abrirse desde el país de los muertos hasta la casa de Cáncer, de su propia conexión con el Yomotsu, la entrada al inframundo.

–Pero usted me eligió, de no ser así no habría llegado hasta Cáncer…

–Yo no elegí a nadie–, responde el emperador. –Sólo caminé hasta afuera, sólo sentí la luz y lo negro confundidos por los dioses, por el Espejo Humeante, y anduve hasta ese portal.

El caballero observa los ojos del emperador. No miente, hacerlo sería deshonroso para un noble, en realidad para cualquier hombre mexica. Pero entonces este dolor, ¿por qué, de dónde, por qué no cesó junto a aquel largo sueño? Si Cuauhtémoc no lo eligió para proteger a su mujer, si ahora, por fallar en su intento, no está castigándolo con severidad, como los mayores castigaban a los niños mexicas, ¿por qué las punzadas del fuego y de los cinco latigazos continúan lacerando sus pies, su espalda?

Máscara Mortal guarda silencio, no se atreve a cuestionar al fantasma. Mientras en la atmósfera, comienzan a flotar las palabras que le dijera ese emperador cuando lo aprendieron, poco antes de que sus verdugos lo ataran entre aquellos dos árboles: yn ce ahmotlatlacoani ipampa ahmo tlaxtlahuaz in notlatlacol. Ahmotlatlacoani, notlatlacol. Pronto, desde el fondo, como un vestigio que saliera a la superficie de un lago, el significado de esas palabras extrañas comienza a emerger: un inocente no pagará por mí mi falta. Inocente, falta. Inocente, inocente.

Las lágrimas comienzan a correr por el rostro del caballero dorado de Cáncer, desfigura sus rasgos una sonrisa chueca. Él no es ningún inocente, se dice, él ha matado y las huellas están en su nombre y en los muros de su casa. Mató y disfrutó matando, además. Le ordenaron matar pero no que se riera delante de los cadáveres ni que los convirtiera en sus trofeos. Inocente. Más inocente eres tú, fantasma, por creer eso, piensa, mis compañeros tienen razón, no merezco mi investidura.

–Son sus propias palabras las que han sembrado esas dolencias, caballero. Para usted, su cuerpo merece sufrir el dolor de sus víctimas, y su arrepentimiento no es suficiente; debe atormentarse. Y no tendría que ser así.

Máscara Mortal no sabe qué responder. Si se tratara de Afrodita o de Aioria, por ejemplo, diría que él no es ningún maldito mártir para dejarse atormentar, que no es un masoquista. Pero no son ellos sino un emperador el que está revelándole esos hechos. Cuauhtémoc conoce su corazón porque compartió ese sueño con él, quizá, también porque llegó hasta la entrada del templo de Cáncer o porque sus verdugos y la tortura fueron los mismos para los dos.

–Y-yo…, n-no…

Pero cuando está a punto de decir "no estoy tan seguro de eso, señor, mi honor no se parece en nada al suyo", el cuerpo erguido del emperador es ya el fruto de una ceiba. El árbol sagrado de los mayas, recuerda haber leído casi al final de la biografía que compró antes de viajar a Ixcateopan. "Los cuerpos de los señores de México, suspendidos en las ramas del árbol sagrado de los mayas, quedaron balanceándose en aquel anochecer", repite el italiano como si recorrieran sus ojos esas páginas que ahora lo esperan entre su equipaje, en el hotel, junto a los libros y al disco que comprara Afrodita.

El caballero de Cáncer no asiste a un ahorcamiento habitual, sin embargo. De las ramas penden restos decapitados, sujetos por los tobillos.

–Unos tobillos enaltecidos de piel y oro–, dice de pronto Máscara Mortal. Y se arrodilla como ante su diosa. Y las palabras siguen acudiendo a su boca igual que un canto fúnebre compuesto con antelación para honrar a un difunto en su aniversario. –Engáñalo, ceiba, dale forma a una cabeza de aire con tus dedos, frota perfume en sus cabellos, que el aire le susurre vida. Acúnalo, árbol, cuéntale que el pie del extranjero volvió a su casa flotante, al mar que lo vomitó. Sonríele, ceiba, no permitas al viento balancearlo, llévalo arriba, a tu copa, a que sus brazos de guerrero sostengan el cielo contigo, y así vendrá como caricia el momento en que manos ajenas lo quemen y lo amortajen de turquesa.

El peso de la mano de Afrodita, en su hombro, detiene el torrente de cantos. Máscara Mortal se vuelve, encuentra a su amigo anegado en llanto, como lo está el.

–Vámonos–, pide el caballero de Piscis.

El italiano asiente, esta vez sin intentar esconder sus lágrimas.

–No tenemos nada más qué hacer aquí–, dice y vuelve a tomar las muletas que Mu le obsequiara. –Creo que voy a necesitarlas más tiempo del que pensé.

–Yo espero que no, ya te has atormentado más que suficiente–, responde Afrodita. Como yo mismo, agrega, esperando que su amigo no lo haya escuchado.

**X – X – X – X**

**¡Qué clase de final es este!, ¿de nuevo el drama, de nuevo atormentados?, reclama el guardián de Cáncer mientras la autora corre hacia Shun y se esconde detrás de él. Hay un epílogo, hay un epílogo, dice, temerosa también del ceño fruncido de Afrodita, de su "yo no lavo platos, jamás" dicho al fondo de un siseo.**

**P.D. Sí hay un epílogo, lectores, de nuevo muchas gracias por visitarme (¡Si nada más faltan los grillos y los arbustos rodantes!, ríen Afrodita y Máscara Mortal; la autora se cruza de brazos y observa la sonrisa de Shun, ¡es tan agradable!**

**P.D. (2) Lo que dice al final Máscara de Muerte es algo que escribí hace tiempo para el último emperador de Tenochtitlan... (¡Ay, sí, ya se cree poeta!, vuelven a interrumpir a la autora).**


	6. Epílogo

¡Saludos, lectores y caballeros que se asoman a este epílogo-de-epílogo!

Creo que muchos están ya de vacaciones escolares (¡envidia!), espero las disfruten mucho. Como lo prometí hace poco más de una semana, aquí está el fina-final-final, una pequeña escena con los caballeros de Cáncer y Piscis de regreso en el Santuario. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar a **Mel–Gothic de Cáncer**, **Tot12**, **InatZiggy–Stardust** (¡te extraño, amiga!), lectores silenciosos, y bueno, espero disfruten el epílogo.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus lindos personajes, ahora sí, pasen y lean…

**X – X – X – X**

**Epílogo**

Recargado en una de sus muletas, Máscara de Muerte observa el inicio de un enfrentamiento inusual desde las gradas del coliseo. A su lado, Aldebarán y Mu aguantan la risa, igual que Shaka. Y es que el caballero dorado de Piscis debe enfrentarse a Shura y a Dio de Mosca, el caballero de plata, por la posesión del disco y de los libros que compró en México.

Nada más regresar, mientras desempacaba, puso ese disco titulado "La otra conquista". Pensaba ordenar su ropa, limpiar un poco sus habitaciones, ver sus rosas, cuando el sonido de esos extraños instrumentos empezó a inundar el ambiente. Y luego, música sinfónica. El caballero de Piscis se sentó cerca de su estéreo hasta que el disco se terminó y lo puso de nueva cuenta, esta vez subiendo el volumen.

–Magistral… Sublime…

El primero que llegó, pensando quejarse por el escándalo, fue Camus. Se escucha en cada una de las Doce Casas, dijo Mu, detrás de él, y vieron extrañados a su compañero. Afrodita tenía los ojos cerrados y elevaba su cosmos sin darse cuenta, o eso les pareció. Quizás esa música se extiende usando su cosmos, se le ocurrió a Shaka, ya junto a ellos. Iba a reclamarle a Piscis la interrupción; meditaba cuando una tonada de flauta, o de un instrumento parecido, interfirió con su concentración.

Un repentino silencio devolvió al caballero dorado a su templo.

–Dio… Devuelve eso.

Afrodita miró al caballero de plata con el ceño fruncido. Entre los dedos, el mexicano sostenía no sólo el disco, sino los dos ejemplares de _Aura_ y el libro acerca de los mayas. Vamos, insistió el dorado, aburrido, recordando cómo en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México, ya de regreso, le quitaron el paquete que le diera la abuela de Isabel porque estaba prohibido llevar alimentos a bordo. No es posible, pensó, primero las autoridades de su país y luego él…

–Dio…

Piscis obtuvo el silencio como respuesta, un ruego en los ojos del caballero de Mosca.

–No seas así, Afrodita, le recuerdan su tierra.

–Cangrejo–, siseó Piscis, presintiendo que se trataba de algún juego para molestarlo. –Déjame en paz si no quieres una rosa negra en tus…

–¿Por qué no nos los jugamos en un torneo? –lo interrumpió de golpe Shura. –A mí también me gustaría tener ese disco y esos libros.

Sí, eso suena bien, asintieron Camus, Shaka, Milo, Mu. Afrodita iba a protestar cuando se escuchó la voz de Athena:

–Yo podría guardarlos mientras.

–P-pero…

–Ni modo, ahora tendrás que ganar, pececito–, se burló el guardián del cuarto templo, dándole a su amigo unas palmadas en el hombro.

–Tú también deberías cooperar con el trofeo; acuérdate de la biografía de ese último emperador que trajiste.

Los caballeros observaron a Máscara Mortal. No es cierto, se defendió Cáncer, yo no compré nada.

–¿La de Cuauhtémoc, la de Salvador Toscano? Yo tengo una copia, me la dio mi maestro casi al inicio de los entrenamientos para…

Afrodita y Máscara Mortal se miraron sorprendidos, tantas vueltas para al final enterarnos que no eran necesarias, que hubiera bastado con visitar las viviendas de los caballeros de plata y preguntarle al único mexicano de ahí, se dijeron.

–Pero así no hubiera…–, entre los recuerdos de Cáncer surgieron las caricias de Isabel Moctezuma.

–Ya qué–, susurró Afrodita refiriéndose no sólo al viaje, sino también al pequeño torneo en el cual debía participar para recuperar ese disco que tanto le había gustado.

**X – X – X – X**

**Algunas notas finales:**

**1.- Los tamales tienen un origen anterior a la conquista. Se preparan con masa de maíz, manteca, y van rellenos de carne o pollo, de salsa verde, mole o rajas, queso (ya me dio hambre). Saben de lo mejor dentro de un pan, una torta de tamal con atole, que es una bebida caliente, también preparada a base de maíz, fécula de maíz.**

**2.- Los tlacoyos, igualmente se preparan con masa de maíz, y su relleno es de haba, frijoles o requesón (¡sí, Afrodita, no deberías quejarte, comiste a cuerpo de rey!). Una vez comí unos, al finalizar un curso de nahuatl, al que me inscribí para poder rescribir mi primer fic, Nanahuatzin, que sabían a gloria, eran geniales, se deshacían en la boca, de requesón y frijoles (¡Tragona!, se escucha desde lejos a Piscis burlarse de la escritora)**

**3.- **_**Aura**_**, de Carlos Fuentes, publicado por primera vez en 1962. Hace como diez años, quizás un poco más, hubo un escándalo relacionado con este libro, un acto de censura. El asunto es que el Secretario del Trabajo de ese entonces, Carlos Abascal, un politiquillo panista, puso el grito en el cielo pues a su hija, de secundaria, le dejaron leerlo en la escuela. Su servidora lo compró a raíz de esto, lo leyó, y lo encontró bastante bueno, sin nada inapropiado, ni siquiera para una adolescente de tercer año de secundaria, o eso creo. El resultado del escándalo que armó este personaje, además del repunte de las ventas del libro, fue una maestra de español despedida –espero que la hayan contratado en otro lugar, muy lejos de esas escuelas de juniors.**

**Por cierto, el vendedor del vagón es real, estaba, o creo que todavía está, el video en youtube, es bastante curioso; sí se nota que el chico leyó el libro antes de ofrecerlo.**

**4.- "La otra conquista". En 1998 fui a ver esa película y salí furiosa, pues se trata de la conquista espiritual de lo que fue el imperio mexica, la imposición de una supuesta verdad a un pueblo ya vencido (ahora quizá vencido dos veces). En fin, la película pueden verla completa en youtube. La música, compuesta por Samuel Zimman y Jorge Reyes no es magistral, como dijo el pecesito (¡oye!), sino lo que le sigue. Una mezcla de música sinfónica con instrumentos y cantos prehispánicos, esta parte a cargo de Jorge, quien antes de adentrarse en estos sonidos, formó parte del grupo Chacmool, anteriores a los Caifanes y más o menos del estilo. Recomendable la película y la banda sonora imperdible, también incluye un fragmento de la Pasión según San Mateo, de Joahnn Sebastian Bach, y un aria de ópera de Plácido Domingo. Si les late la película, recomiendo también "Nuevo mundo", de Gabriel Retes, de 1972, me parece, censuradísima durante unos veinte años por ser un ataque frontal contra el mito guadalupano. Muy buena.**

**5.- Nombré Fernando al asaltante haciendo referencia a la ratota Hernán Cortés, en algún lado, creo que en la película de "La otra conquista", escuché que le decían Hernando, y he visto en algunos textos antiguos que eran similares la letra F y la H, o que una tomó el lugar de la otra con el tiempo, por ejemplo con hermoso, que era fermoso; así decidí ponerle Fernando, pues el tipo volvería a atacar a Tecuichpo, quien sobrevivió a la conquista, fue nombrada Isabel Moctezuma y llevada a España.**

**(Cáncer y Piscis hablan entre sí, fingiendo secreto pero casi a gritos, para que los escuche la autora: ¿Ya viste, Afro?, hasta en sus notas se ve que se le quema el agua, sí, es más que obvio, las aclaraciones sobre el libro, los personajes históricos y las películas bastante largas y en cambio lo de la comida… Los dos ríen mientras la autora se cruza de brazos, susurra algo sobre lo malagradecidos que son, a pesar de haberles dado una comida rica, un momento agradable y muy buenos gustos literarios y musicales, y niega con la cabeza; no tiene cómo defenderse; lo suyo, lo suyo, no es la cocina. De pronto sonríe, ya dejen de burlarse de mí o voy a escribir otro epílogo donde les dé la venganza de Moctezuma y tú –señala a Máscara de Muerte– debas usar muletas por el resto de tu vida. Los caballeros dejan de reírse, esa venganza, después de tan tremenda derrota, no debe ser nada agradable.)**


End file.
